Cómo 'Mortal Kombat 2011' Debería Haber Terminado
by DTLA1992
Summary: ¡El Torneo del Combate Mortal vuelve en este reinicio a modo de parodia! Tercera historia de la serie al estilo 'How It Should Have Ended' del canal YouTube.
1. Cómo Debería Haber Terminado

**Nota del Autor:**

**El siguiente fanfic es una parodia del video juego del mismo título inspirado por el canal de YouTube. Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros., Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Ed Boon y John Tobias.**

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

La pelea fue intensa con sus momentos altos y bajos, pero al final fue Bi-Han, mejor conocido como Sub-Zero, es quien yace en el suelo.

Finalmente Scorpion obtuvo su venganza.

"¿Así es como me demuestras tu lealtad, Scorpion?" Una figura sale a través de un portal mágico. Quan Chi no estaba complacido. "_Termínalo_."

Por mucho que se lo ordene, el ninja espectro debía mantener su promesa de no matar a Sub-Zero a cambio que Raiden solicite a los Dioses Antiguos restaurar su clan.

"Él… ya fue derrotado."

"Debes acabarlo de una vez, Scorpion" demanda el brujo, una mirada estoica en su rostro. "¿O acaso debo recordarte lo que él hizo con los tuyos?"

La pregunta llama la atención de Bi-Han. Con un movimiento Quan Chi invoca una pantalla donde se muestran las imágenes de una aldea ardiendo, con sus habitantes siendo masacrados sin misericordia a manos del Lin Kuei.

Luego se aprecia cómo la esposa de Scorpion es acorralada contra una esquina, llevando al hijo de ambos en brazos mientras la mano de Sub-Zero desenvaina su cuchilla.

La mujer no puede hacer más sino cubrir a su bebé cuando la hoja cae sobre ella, esparciendo un tramo de sangre.

"**¡NO!" **El ninja estalla de dolor e ira.

"¡Espera! ¡No fui yo!" Sub-Zero exclama a la defensiva.

Scorpion se quita la máscara descubriendo su cráneo envuelto en llamas.

* * *

De vuelta en el Reino de la Tierra, Scorpion hace su entrada sosteniendo la calavera humeante todavía unida a su espina. Alza la osamenta en señal de victoria para soltarla sin interés.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta los huesos caen hasta hacerse polvo al contacto con el tapiz.

"¡Auch!" Johnny Cage no puede evitar decir ante la escena.

Así concluyó la ronda… Hasta que otra cortina de humo sale de la nada revelando a Sub-Zero cubierto de mugre y llagas ensangrentadas.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?!"

"Un poco más y no la contaba." Comenta Bi-Han.

* * *

_**CÓMO MORTAL KOMBAT 2011 DEBERÍA HABER TERMINADO**_

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

*RESPIRACIÓN FORZADA*

"… ¿Ahora sí estamos calmados? ¿O necesito darte otra paliza?" Pregunta Johnny Cage después de su lucha con la teniente Blade.

"… Eso creo…" Responde Sonya, todavía aturdida. "Aunque ni creas que me voy a disculpar contigo."

"¡Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta, luego vienes y me pegas!"

"¡Porque no dejabas de seguirme como idiota cuando te dije que NO TE INCUMBE!"

"Bastaba con decir un no, ¿sabes? Aunque te ves sexy cuando estás enojada."

"Si ya terminaste, me toca. ¡Sáquese!" Aparece un hombre con tatuajes y un ojo robótico, echando al actor desde el puente.

"¡Kano!"

"Así es, preciosa. Ahora pasaremos un buen rato divirtiéndonos. Sólo tú y yo y-"Cuando Kano gira a su izquierda se da cuenta que Johnny seguía sosteniéndose del borde del puente con una mano.

"¿Sigues aquí? Ven, te doy una mano."

Dispara de su ojo un láser que cercena los dedos del actor, quien cae al vacío hasta que su cuerpo se estrella con varias rocas puntiagudas en el fondo.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

"¡Teniente Blade a Punto de Rescate! ¡Ya tengo al Comandante Briggs! ¡Solicito extracción de paquete y equipo médico inmediatamente!"

"_Aquí Punto de Rescate. Estamos recibiendo señales de hostiles alrededor de su posición, teniente."_

"¿Y a qué están esperando? ¿A que un viejo decrépito con barba de chivo los derribe? ¡Limpien el área, maldita sea!"

"_¡SÍ SEÑORA!"_

Los helicópteros de las Fuerzas Especiales disparan sus misiles, ametralladoras, bombas, granadas, torretas y demás sobre el lado este de la isla – los gritos de dolor de Shang Tsung, Kitana y Jade escuchándose al fondo – abriendo paso para que Sonya y, el moribundo, Jax logren llegar a los transportes y escapar con éxito.

Johnny Cage contempla desde la orilla cómo su interés amoroso se perdía en el horizonte. "Bueno, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. Lo mejor sería darle las condolencias a Bruce Lee."

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

"Ahora, antes de pasar a la siguiente ronda, Liu Kang deberá enfrentarse a Quan Chi," Shang Tsung hace una pausa, "¡en compañía de Scorpion!"

Al ser mencionado el ninja espectro aparece en una cortina de llamas, colocándose al lado del brujo albino.

"¡Objeción!"

"No se equivoque de ambiente, señor Cage."

"Pero puso a Lu-Lu en una pelea en desventaja. ¡Exijo que se le conceda la oportunidad de escoger un compañero como compensación a una falta realizada con anterioridad!"

"Es verdad," intercede Kitana, "intenté asesinarlo antes de su siguiente encuentro. Subestimé sus habilidades y me perdonó cuando pudo eliminarme."

"Y si mal recuerdo, Shang Tsung, eso se considera una violación al reglamento de tu torneo lo que conllevaría a la descalificación del Mundo Exterior, a menos que se subsane en el proceso." añade Raiden.

Puros disparates, pero si Shang no quería provocar la ira del Emperador sólo porque ocasionó la descalificación de su equipo mejor apelaba a la petición. "Que elija a quien mejor le plazca. Me da igual."

"Bueno, si es así… entonces elijo a ese sujeto."

Cayendo de la nada sale un hombre pálido musculoso y calvo, con una cicatriz sobre el ojo y marcas de tatuaje sobre su cuerpo. En sus manos llevaba un par de enormes navajas colgando de cadenas doradas.

"¡**Ustedes no vivirán para el final de este día!**"

Scorpion y Quan Chi comenzaron a sudar frío.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

Cuando la princesa de Edenia llegó al último peldaño se encontró con una cámara lleno de aparatos extraños, libros de magia desparramados y algo que la conmocionó por completo: contenedores de cristal que exhibían cadáveres edenianos con rasgos takarthanos.

¡Un laboratorio secreto donde realizaba sus operaciones sacrílegas!

Pero lo que atrajo su atención fue una figura tendida sobre la mesa. Se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, cubierta por vendas sobre las zonas del pecho y la cadera, mostrando enormes fauces dignas de una bestia.

"Esta cosa… ¡ella se parece a mí!" Exclama horrorizada Kitana.

Repentinamente la criatura abre los ojos, esbozando una macabra sonrisa. "¡Hermana!"

"¡AAAAH!"

La edeniana saca sus abanicos partiendo la cara de la híbrida en dos y matándola en el acto. Escucha que alguien está bajando las escaleras, por lo que decide desaparecer inmediatamente.

Shang Tsung aparece en el recinto. "¿Pero qué está pasando aquí- ¡A LA MADRE!

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

"¡Ermac! ¡Ya te tengo!"

Sin embargo, antes de que Jax pueda dar el golpe de gracia una energía verde envuelve su brazo. Intenta moverlo pero es en vano y su brazo izquierdo también es cubierto por la materia.

En cuestión de segundos la presión ejercida por los poderes de Ermac va aumentando sobre los brazos de Jax.

El comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales comienza a gritar de desesperación mientras siente cómo sus extremidades superiores están a punto de reventar.

Hubiera sido un momento fatal para Briggs de no ser porque una ráfaga de hielo impacta por detrás del enigma, congelándolo en el acto. Sonya y Jackson alzan sus miradas buscando al salvador cuando se cruzan con cierto ninja azul.

"¡¿Bi-Han?!"

"Ese era mi hermano. Soy Kuai Liang y ahora porto el manto de Sub-Zero."

"Ya veo. Como sea, te debo una." Agradece el comando.

"No es necesario."

Pero luego algo viene a la mente del soldado. "Espera. Siento que esto ya ha sucedido. ¿Esto no lo hemos hecho en el pasado?"

"No lo creo." Responde el segundo Sub-Zero.

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy seguro que ya hemos pasado por lo mismo!" Asegura Jax, "Quizás en la línea de tiempo que Raiden dice, o en otra vida. ¡No sé!"

"Pero si recién acabo de conocerlos. No veo la conexión."

Esas palabras. "¡Eso! ¡Algo así dijiste! Porque yo estaba en una dificultad con una persona, después de haber golpeado a otra persona, luego vienes y *SLASH* matas al imbécil ese. ¡Te digo que es un _Deja Vú, _primo!" Jackson afirmaba fielmente... o eso creía.

Kuai Liang ya se estaba incomodando.

"Este… si buscas al asesino de tu hermano lo puedes encontrar en la arena. Se llama Scorpion y es amarillo." Sonya señala en la dirección contraria para evitar otro conflicto donde su comandante termine perdiendo ambos brazos.

El Lin Kuei se retira sin objetar. Jax estaba pensativo, ¡cómo molesta se tipo de conjeturas!

Por suerte, había un Ermac congelado a su costado con quien desahogarse.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

Lo imposible había ocurrido.

Kung Lao acababa de derrotar no sólo a la Alianza Mortal en una sola ronda, sino que también venció al shokan Kintaro sin mayor esfuerzo. _Y todo frente a las narices del Emperador_.

Obviamente el público eruptó en abucheos pero eso no le importaba al shaolin. Lao seguía celebrando su triunfo, viendo de cara a Raiden y a los campeones de la Tierra.

"Ya vio, Lord Raiden. ¿Qué me dice ahora?"

"Que te des la vuelta."

"¿Eh?"

Kung Lao se asusta al ver un par de enormes manos que iban a tomarlo por la cabeza, desenfunda su sombrero y lo clava en la cara de Shao Kahn. **Justo en el medio**.

Rápidamente el monje hace girar su arma a manera de una sierra y tirando de ambos brazos jala al Emperador, abriéndolo en dos a la vez que litros de sangre empapan la arena.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. El Kahn estaba muerto. Bien muerto.

Un espectador pregunta desde las gradas. "Disculpa, ¿cómo dices que te llamas?"

"Kung Lao."

"Listo. **¡KUNG LAO GANA! ¡**_**BRUTALITY**_**!**"

El público estalla de júbilo. Los hombres y mujeres del Mundo Exterior llevan al campeón del Torneo Mortal sobre sus hombros y lo pasean por todos los reinos. El nombre de Kung Lao sería celebrado y vitoreado este día. El día después. El que viene a ese. Y por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_**PERO ASÍ DEBIÓ HABER TERMINADO**_

* * *

Raiden recoge los fragmentos de su amuleto, invocando un hechizo mientras que Shao Kahn se aproxima amenazante con su martillo en mano. Presto a dar el golpe definitivo.

"_Él debe ganar."_ Exclama antes de sucumbir al ataque del Emperador.

Las imágenes de los eventos ocurridos en los torneos anteriores al Armagedón fluyen a través del tiempo y del espacio hasta llegar al punto donde se da el Torneo de Shang Tsung.

Al Raiden del pasado le llega la frase, ocasionando que se desoriente levemente."

"¿Ocurre algo, Lord Raiden?"

"Eso creo, Liu Kang. De repente estoy comenzando a tener extrañas visiones acerca de un futuro apocalíptico relacionado a este encuentro."

"Tendrá algo que ver con su amuleto."

La pregunta del monje hace que el Dios del Trueno examine la ornamenta. Se supone que el objeto era incapaz de desgastarse o quebrarse debido a que fue forjado por los mismos Dioses Antiguos.

Y sin embargo, estaba ahí, mostrando una señal de fractura.

"Curioso. ¿Será que es una advertencia si es que acaso no ganas este torneo?"

**(**"_**Él debe ganar")**_

"Sí. Es un presagio que se evitará si logras llegar hasta Shang Tsung y derrotarlo."

**(**"_**Él debe ganar")**_

"¡Sí, ya sé! Estoy animando al muchacho para que gane el torneo."

**(**"_**Él debe ganar")**_

"¿Ganar qué? ¿Otro torneo mortal? Porque si es así, definitivamente Liu Kang lo ganará y salvará los Reinos."

**(**"_**Él. Debe. Ganar")**_

"¿A quién te refieres con _Él_? Porque si no es Liu Kang, entonces no sé quién más podría ser."

"_¡Ejem!_" Tose Kung Lao disfrazado de guardia.

**(**"_**Él… debe… ganar")**_

"Entonces no es Liu Kang." Raiden medita en voz alta, su monólogo atrae la atención de los participantes.

"¿Le sucede algo al abuelo?" Pregunta un confundido Johnny Cage.

"Más respeto. Es Raiden, Dios del Trueno y Protector de la Tierra," reprime Liu Kang, aunque admite que comienza a inquietarse por el comportamiento de la deidad.

Obviamente Raiden escuchó la conversación. "¿Abuelo? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir? ¿Qué hay un anciano por ahí que es el elegido por los Dioses Antiguos y no me he percatado hasta ahora?"

**(**"_**¡Él DEBE GANAR!")**_

Raiden se siente abrumado por las enigmáticas palabras de su yo del futuro.

"¿Seguro que no es Liu Kang?"

**(**"_**Por la p**ta madre")**_

La visión – o el Raiden del futuro – le revela a su contraparte del pasado una imagen poca grata.

"_¡¿Shao Kahn?!_"

La mención del Emperador impacta de sobremanera a Liu Kang, no comprender por qué Raiden exclamó su nombre. "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Yo… no comprendo. ¿Shao Kahn debe ganar? Pero si tenemos la oportunidad de frenar el avance del Mundo Exterior con este torneo. A menos que…"

El Dios del Trueno parece tener una teoría, solo que necesitaba comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Entonces, Raiden se pone frente a Shang Tsung antes de que dé inicio al torneo para declarar la rendición de la Tierra. Muchas emociones se encontraron y hubo distintas reacciones; sobre todo de horror por parte de los shaolin.

Shang Tsung tampoco podía creerlo – y pensar que tenía varios trucos bajo su manga.

Antes de proclamar la victoria el cielo se abre, revelando un huracán de espíritus de dragones envueltos de fuego y luz que tomaron al hechicero, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos junto a los campeones del Mundo Exterior: Baraka, Kano, Goro, Ermac en proceso de creación, Sektor, Scorpion por cuestiones necesarias, Bi-Han también por cuestiones necesarias y Reptile (Buen intento, pero ellos igual pueden rastrearte aunque seas invisible).

No pararon ahí. Los espíritus rompieron las barreras que separan los reinos llegando hasta el palacio de Shao Kahn quien sufrió el mismo destino que su títere al igual que Sheeva, Motaro, Kintaro, ¿Skarlet?, posiblemente un ninja morado llamado Rain y Mileena en proceso de creación.

Finalmente la noche dio paso al día. La paz reina una vez más en la Tierra.

Lo que pudo haber sido un desastre se evitó a tiempo, y la prueba estaba en que el dije de Raiden por fin quedó restaurada.

"No comprendo…" preguntó Liu Kang incrédulo, "… se suponía que si perdíamos este torneo nada impediría que la Tierra sea anexada al Mundo Exterior. ¿Cómo es esto posible?"

"Te explico.

Si ganábamos el torneo, ciertamente hubiéramos impedido la fusión de los Reinos pero Shang Tsung hubiera ido con el Emperador para organizar un segundo Torneo Mortal realizado en el Mundo Exterior.

De ganar el segundo torneo, Shao Kahn hubiera utilizado cualquier recurso para buscar invadir la Tierra a como dé lugar. Violando las reglas pactadas entre los mundos, que conduciría a varios enfrentamientos que terminarían por agotar la energía de cada Reino hasta condenarnos al final de los tiempos.

En resumen: salvamos muchas vidas valiosas ahorrándonos muchos males innecesarios."

La explicación parecía fantástica, y totalmente anti climática, pero con eso bastaba. A Kitana y Jade se les permitió unirse dado que ahora no tenían cómo volver, y justo cuando se retiraban Johnny Cage se le ocurre hacer una pregunta.

"¿Y cómo sabías que Shang Tsung y Shao Kahn iban a recurrir a las trampas?"

"Eso… debo consultarlo con los Dioses Antiguos."

Cuando los héroes abandonan la isla, Quan Chi sale de entre los escombros. "Bueno, al parecer las cosas no salieron exactamente como lo planeó, mi señor Shinnok, aunque admito que algo de lo que dijo se cumplió."

A su lado se proyecta la imagen de un ser pálido con una suerte de corona roja y ojos verdes. "Shao Kahn iría a sucumbir ante sus ambiciones tarde o temprano. Estos eventos fueron algo que no preví."

"Pero el Dios del Trueno todavía tiene a sus aliados intactos. Prácticamente, este reino quedó fuera de nuestro alcance."

"Cierto. Mas eso no significa que nuestros planes necesariamente se limiten a _este_ reino. Sólo hay que saber en dónde buscar y cómo aprovecharlo."

* * *

**Y como lo prometí, aquí les presento la tercera historia al estilo HISHE en lo que va de la serie. En esta ocasión se trata del re-lanzamiento del juego 'Mortal Kombat', siendo la novena entrega de la saga.**

**Es uno de mis juegos de pelea favoritos y me agradó la trama, solo que la mayoría de personajes fueron asesinados todo porque Raiden no supo interpretar a tiempo su propia frase sobre el sombrío futuro que le esperaba. Admito que fue tedioso pensar en algunos escenarios y varias posibilidades a los eventos del modo historia, así como la inclusión de Kratos de 'God of War' (Propiedad de SCE Santa Monica Estudio y Sony Computer Entertainment).**

**Técnicamente el fic está terminado, pero pienso hacer una continuación a modo de material extra - y explicando cómo es que el primer Sub-Zero evitó su muerte al comienzo - así que cualquier idea que quisieran compartir será bienvenido.**

**Hasta la siguiente ves, y de nuevo muchas gracias por las visitas y seguimientos de fics anteriores. Por ahora, les dejo una escena adicional.**

* * *

"¿Y sí te arrancas la cara?"

"No."

"¿Raptar a otro Robin y golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto con un detonador?"

"Muy tedioso."

"¿Quemar una montaña de miles de millones de dólares para enviar un escalofriante mensaje?"

"Ya lo hice."

"¿Formar un grupo de villanos para acabar con otro villano?"

"Eso suena ridículo."

Un minuto de silencio para pensar en algo.

"¡Armar un asalto a Arkham!"

"¡No! ¡Vamos Harley! Somos profesionales del crimen. Se nos tiene que venir a la cabeza una locura que supere a las demás locuras hechas en el pasado. ¡Algo por la cual la gente deba decir **_'El Guasón lo hizo'_** por el resto de sus días!" gruñe el payaso tratando de idear otra de sus desquiciadas maquinaciones. ¿Pero qué?

"¿Y si drogamos a Superman?"

Ambos villanos voltean a la fuente de la misteriosa voz gruesa. De las sombras aparecen Shinnok y Quan Chi con un frasco de aspecto raro y sonrisas formadas en sus labios.


	2. Escena alternativa 01

Jax grita con desesperación a medida que Ermac aumenta la presión sobre sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sonya estaba paralizada por la telequinesis, impotente de no ir en ayuda de su hermano en armas. Sub-Zero sólo observaba; digo, no es que no quiera intervenir, sólo estaba ahí. Observando.

Justo cuando el ninja enigma está a punto de reventar las extremidades una espada sale disparada de la nada apuntando a su garganta. Ermac deshace el agarre rápidamente y logra esquivar la hoja, no sin terminar con un corte sobre su hombro y un chorro de sangre.

La espada levita en el aire y desciende con gracia hasta que el mango se posa sobre una palma cubierta de espandex. Enfrente había un espadachín en traje con los ojos cubiertos por una venda roja.

"Me preguntaba dónde quedaba la arena del Coliseo porque tengo entendido que ahí se encuentra Shang Tsung para matarlo por dejarme ciego, y no pude evitar ver cómo intentabas arrancarle los brazos a ese pobre hombre…"

"Tengo entendido que pueden reponer las extremidades perdidas."

"… La prótesis robótica no puede reemplazar la carne, Kuai Liang."

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Exclama Briggs desconcertado. "¿Y son buenas?"

"Son una ganga."

El moreno se pone a pensar un poco. La rubia le dirige una mirada reprochante. "¡Jax!"

"¡Suficiente!. Tú, _muere_."

Ermac busca envolver al espadachín con su aura y aplastarlo pero éste anula el ataque haciendo un ademán.

Hace otro intento con otra técnica de levitación y nuevamente el ciego lo rechaza con un movimiento de mano.

El enigma entonces arroja múltiples esferas verdes, las cuales son bloqueadas por la espada. ¡Y eso que sólo la movió con la mente!

"Interesante. Eres un adepto en estas artes como nosotros. Tu nombre."

"Takahashi, Kenshi."

"Ya veo. Tienes talento, Takahashi Kenshi, pero hasta aquí llega el parecido."

Con una mano, Ermac levanta enormes bloques de piedra y mármol arrancados de la misma cámara. Con la otra mano, invoca una amenazante materia espectral.

"Tus poderes son intransigentes en comparación con los míos. Poseo la energía de cientos de miles de almas. La máxima creación del Emperador mismo. Somos muchos y tú sólo eres uno. Tu derrota está asegurada."

"Puede ser. Aunque él todavía tiene sus brazos intactos."

"¿Qué-"

"¡Te tengo!"

Jax aplasta la cabeza de Ermac por detrás; salpicando la sangre, huesos y órganos por todas partes y sobre sus compañeros.

* * *

**Notas del autor: Buen día a todos. Aunque no tan bueno porque estas dos últimas semanas he estado con un fuerte cuadro de resfrío e inflamación de garganta. El clima frío me ha afectado demasiado y por el momento estoy con pastillas para la gripe.**

**En fin, como mencioné anteriormente estoy anexando las escenas alternativas para esta parodia y que no adicioné a tiempo. En esta ocasión introduje a Kenshi en un momento de 'qué hubiera sido si' donde Ermac le vuela los brazos a Jax durante la trama del juego. Y no, no tengo nada en contra de Ermac - de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la franquicia - simplemente se me ocurrió.**

**De hecho está este concepto y otro que copia una escena de Dragon Ball Z, que de todas maneras la voy a colocar a continuación. No me arrepiento de nada:**

Justo cuando el ninja enigma está a punto de reventar las extremidades una voz llama por detrás.

"¡Ermac!"

De la nada una fuerza telepática aparece para atacar a Ermac. Logra esquivarlo a tiempo levitando hacia arriba.

"Necesitarán más que eso para enviarnos al otro mundo-"

"¡HYAAAA!"

Para su sorpresa Kenshi aparece en el aire, empuñando su espada en manos. Hace un movimiento de corte sobre el enigma que aparentemente no hace efecto.

Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de Ermac, la figura del espadachín se parte en dos mitades así como él. Rápidamente Kenshi ejecuta varios cortes en el enigma, convirtiéndolo en un montón de trozos de carne.

Finalmente Kenshi hace empleo de su telequinesis para empujar lo que quedaba de Ermac hacia el vacío y desciende con gracia. Sonya y Sub-Zero se le unen.

"Oye amigo, no sé qué rayos fue lo que hiciste pero nos ahorraste muchas molestias y traumas para más adelante. Te debo una," dice la rubia con alivio.

"Me da gusto todo esto, pero se olvidaron de alguien." Comenta Sub-Zero.

"Ah verdad, ¿y Jax?"

"Bueno perros, quizás este cabrón sea grande y fuerte pero nosotros tenemos el número y las armas. Ahora, ¡todos juntos y a darle calor!"

El troll no pierde tiempo y de un tajo revienta a los prisioneros que rodeaban a Jax en ese momento.

"¡Dije que todos juntos!"

* * *

**Seguiré pensando en otras ideas en lo que me recupero de mi gripe. No se desabriguen y cualquier objeción me lo hacen saber.**


	3. Escena alternativa 02

**PRIMER ESCENARIO:**

El ataque fue feroz pero los defensores de la Tierra pudieron manejar la situación acabando con cada cyber Lin Kuei que se les cruce en el camino, siendo Cyrax el último en caer con un golpe de hacha de Nightwolf.

Justo cuando los combatientes pensaron que ya habían ganado un poderoso grito remese el ambiente de la Catedral. Una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y plateada aparece, alguien bastante familiar para Kitana.

"¿Madre?"

"¡Enfréntenme si se atreven, cobardes!" Sindel exclama desafiante. "¡Terminaré lo que el Lin Kuei no pudo hacer!"

Antes de que alguien haga un movimiento, Stryker toma por sorpresa a Sindel al sacar su pistola y disparando varias veces contra ella. La antigua Reina de Edenia había sido derrotada; sin embargo, no acaba ahí.

Kurtis se acerca hacia ella, dejando caer un objeto sobre su pecho. "Toma," dice el policía antes de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Sindel no comprende por qué huyó y alzando su mirada se percata de la granada que había dejado. Sin el seguro puesto.

"Carajo."

***¡BOOM!***

"¡Eso es a lo que yo llamaría una _'Brutality'_!" Dice Johnny Cage con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A nadie le parece causar gracia. Kitana rompe en llantos sobre los brazos de Jade.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta el actor.

* * *

**SEGUNDO ESCENARIO:**

"¡Enfréntenme si se atreven, cobardes!" Sindel exclama desafiante. "¡Terminaré lo que el Lin Kuei no pudo hace-"

***SONIDO ELÉCTRICO* *****SONIDO ELÉCTRICO* *****SONIDO ELÉCTRICO* **

"¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Que no cunda el pánico!" Emerge Raiden de la cortina de humo, junto a Liu Kang, tomando posición de ataque.

"Ni bien supe del ataque del Lin Kuei, vine tan rápido como pude. Ahora, ¿dónde están esos granujas? ¡Los enviaré a todos al infierno!"

"Uh… ¿Lord Raiden?"

El dios del trueno acata al llamado del shaolin, quien apunta con su dedo hacia un esqueleto carbonizado en su totalidad a excepción de la cabellera.

"_Uy_…" Dice Raiden apenado.

"**¡Toasty!**"

Todos giran sus miradas hacia la fuente de la voz, encontrando a un tipo de cabello corto y sudadera púrpura. El chico, sintiéndose incómodo, comienza a alejarse lentamente hasta desaparecer detrás de una columna.

* * *

**TERCER ESCENARIO:**

"¡Enfréntenme si se atreven, cobardes!" Sindel exclama desafiante. "¡Terminaré lo que el Lin Kuei no pudo hacer!"

Los elegidos de Raiden se preparan para el enfrentamiento. Justo antes de que Nightwolf de la orden algo golpea a la reina por detrás, cayendo inconsciente.

"Eso estuvo cerca," dice Kabal sosteniendo un palo en manos, "la bruja habla demasiado."

"Bueno, ahora que podemos vamos a acabarla."

"¡No, por favor!" Exclama Kitana en protesta, "es mi madre, ¡no la lastimen!"

"Pues lamento decirte esto linda pero vi cómo Shao kahn le envenenó su mente al sacrificar a Shang Tsung y fusionar su alma con la de ella, convirtiéndola en un arma."

Cuenta Kabal lo que observó en ese instante. "No tiene salvación."

"Igual no dejaré que le hagan daño. ¿Es que acaso no hay otra alternativa?"

Nadie parece tener una respuesta para la súplica de la princesa. Hasta que a Nightwolf se le ocurre una idea. "Creo que tengo la solución. Ahora vengo."

***Más tarde. Ese día***

"No entiendo. ¿Cómo hizo para revertir el hechizo del emperador?" Pregunta Superchica.

"Ni idea. Cuando regresó trajo en manos un libro rojo con una estrella sobre la cubierta. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que pronunció unas palabras en un dialecto extraño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi mamá volvió en sí."

"Una historia cien por ciento real." Contesta Sindel tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

"Me parece lindo, y mis felicitaciones por cierto, pero ¿qué hay de Shao Kahn?" Inquiere Batichica.

"Me encargué de él y de sus perros falderos personalmente. Nadie me utiliza y vive para contarlo. **Absolutamente nadie**."

"Los muchachos y yo somos testigos de ello," añade Jade, "podría entrar en detalles de los hechos pero me parece que sería demasiado gráfico para ustedes dos.

Sólo sé que tomará tiempo en quitar toda la sangre de esa habitación."

Kara y Bárbara no hicieron más preguntas sobre el tema. Aunque Batichica todavía tenía una duda. "Y supongo que el amuleto de Raiden volvió a la normalidad después de toda esa locura."

"De hecho sigue resquebrajando," interviene el dios del trueno fastidiado por su adorno, "y hasta ahora no logro entender por qué."

"En primera, te quejas demasiado. Segundo: ¿importa? No faltará algún enfermo que quiera adueñarse de los reinos, y siempre vendremos para ir a rajar sus trasero. Así es la vida, querido. Y no te vayas a ofender, pero de ser por ti la hubieras fregado todo por completo."

Las damas asienten con sus cabezas en afirmación junto a Sindel.

* * *

**Esta edición la dedico al personaje de Sindel. O algo parecido a una alternativa a la trama de la segunda línea temporal respecto a uno de los momentos más impactantes del juego.**

**Para ser honestos no me gustó que terminara como una sádica villana y que encima se deje engañar por Quan chi para que termine asesinando a su propia hija. ¡Su hija!**

**Bueno, por algo suceden las cosas. De todas maneras volverá en la undécima edición de la franquicia como contenido descargable (junto a Nightwolf y Spawn), espero que esta vez busque vengarse de Shao Kahn por haberla corrompido - ojalá.**


	4. Escena alternativa 03

Smoke se adentró en el bosque esperando encontrar a Shang Tsung y exigirle sobre el paradero del primer Sub-Zero.

Luego de mucho deambular encontró al hechicero adquiriendo armas de fuego cortesía de Kano; cuando los confronta, el terrorista huye del lugar dejando a Tsung atrás.

"¡Me dirás dónde está Bi-Han!" Demanda el ninja de humo.

"Oh, no te preocupes," contesta Shang Tsung, "pronto te unirás a él." El brujo emplea su técnica de transformación adoptando la figura del Lin Kuei desaparecido.

Y a él se le une Reptile quien abandona su modo invisible para el combate.

"El número no hace la diferencia. Ambos sentirán mi ira y-"

***¡BOOOM!***

En vez de enfrentarse, Shang Tsung saca uno de los lanzacohetes que Kano le vendió, haciendo volar el cuerpo de Smoke por doquier.

Reptile estaba atónito. "¿Qué carachos fue eso?"

"Una bazuca."

"Pero creí que íbamos a repartirle madrazos y desangrarnos como de costumbre. Sólo para terminar humillados nuevamente por irracionales cuestiones del destino. Al menos en mi caso."

"Y por eso me adelante despilfarrando un dineral en estas armas."

"¡Asombroso!" Exclama el ninja reptil, "¿cómo es que nunca se me ocurrió eso?"

"Simple…" Shang vuelve a transformarse, "… ¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN!"

* * *

"¡Nunca me van a doblegar!"

"**Oh, ¡claro que podemos doblegarte! Mira, te estamos doblegando ahora,"** uno de los cyborgs responde burlonamente mientras éste y los demás se llevan a Kuai Liang a través de un portal.

Desde el otro lado de la arena Raiden llega a una terrible conclusión.

"¡No puede ser! Alteré el orden de los hechos al impedir que Smoke sea convertido en un cyborg. Como consecuencia de mis actos, es Sub-Zero quien tomará su lugar."

"_¡Aaaaaah!"_ Grita a la distancia el ninja de hielo.

"¡Todavía hay tiempo para salvarlo!" Insiste Smoke.

"Ya es muy tarde. El Lin Kuei se lo ha llevado."

"De hecho, lord Raiden, apenas si se están moviendo. ¿Ve?" Liu Kang señala con el dedo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento con las máquinas.

"**¡No pasa nada! Son solo problemas técnicos del portal." **Contesta otro cyborg quien va empujando a Sub-Zero dentro de la abertura usando un destapador de inodoro.

"¡Tienes que ir ayudarlo!"

"No, Smoke. No puedo arriesgarme a alterar otro evento si deseo evitar que más visiones del futuro se cumplan," dice Raiden, "seguiremos la lucha recordando su humanidad y valentía durante el torneo..."

"_¡Ayuda! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Que alguien me ayude!"_

"… qué hombre más admirable."

"¡RAIDEN!"

"¡Bueno, ya!" El dios del trueno desaparece en el acto. El coliseo estaba en silencio, salvo por el ahogado sonido de golpes y patadas. Luego Raiden sale de una cortina de rayos, cargando a Kuai Liang de un brazo y con varios pedazos de los cyber Lin Kuei disparados al aire.

"Listo," Raiden concluye soltando al ninja de hielo y dejándolo caer al suelo, "luego no quiero escucharlos decir que soy un inútil o algo por el estilo."

Sub-Zero estaba convulsionando de tanta descarga eléctrica que recibió en el trayecto.

"…. ¿lo vas a sanar?" Vuelve a preguntar Smoke.

"No."

* * *

"¡Kabal! ¡Cuidado!"

La advertencia de Stryker llega tarde cuando Kabal se da la vuelta para encontrar a Kintaro, quien traga aire para escupir un torrente de fuego sobre él.

De pronto el tiempo se congela. Una suave melodía se escucha en el fondo mientras un joven de cabellos plateados y lentes de protección hace su entrada para contemplar la situación.

Entonces decide hacer a un lado la figura petrificada de Kabal y en su lugar colocar el cinturón de granadas de Kurtis a escasos centímetros del rosto del shokan – porque las llamas recién estaban saliendo de sus fauces.

"A que no se lo esperaban." Dice Quicksilver antes de abandonar el lugar y dar paso a la explosión.

* * *

Un portal se abre en la sala del trono de Shao Kahn. Mileena escolta a un grupo de cyber Lin Kuei cargando una camilla sobre el cual estaba el cadáver de Motaro.

Las máquinas dejan el cuerpo a los pies del emperador.

"¿Pero qué significa esto?" Demanda Shao Kahn con furia.

"Fue asesinado, mi señor. A manos del dios del trueno."

Este fue un día de muchas pérdidas. "Envíame, emperador," solicita Sindel con muchas ansias, "yo misma acabaré con esos gusanos para que nuestros ejércitos arrasen de una vez con la Tierra."

"Sí, no es mala idea… pero en vez de eso desafiaré toda la lógica y sacrificaré a Shang Tsung para resucitar a Motaro."

"¡¿Cómo?!"

El hechicero no tuvo oportunidad cuando es desintegrado por Shao Kahn, y la masa ectoplasmática en el que ahora se volvió pasa a formar parte del centauro.

¡Y funcionó!

"Ahora, ¡ve y mátalos a todos!" Ordena el emperador del Mundo Exterior.

"**¡Motaro aplasta!**" El centauro se da la vuelta y cruza el portal dispuesto a causar estragos entre sus enemigos.

Los presentes están impactados ante el hecho. "¿Qué?" pregunta Shao Kahn, "¿tenían otra idea? Pues mal por ustedes."

…

"Imbécil." Dice Sindel.

* * *

Cyber Sub-Zero llega a la ubicación del cementerio, donde Quan Chi planea llevar a cabo su ritual de sacrificio. Lo divisa pronunciando el conjuro, junto a él estaba una figura sombría.

Kuai Liang no tiene idea de quien pueda ser esa sombra, pero no iba a ser impedimento en su misión. El cyborg sale de su escondite para encarar al brujo; sin embargo el nuevo sirviente de Quan Chi le da el encuentro.

"No eres digno de llevar el manto de Sub-Zero." Amedrenta el espectro.

"¿Y quién eres tú para juzgarme?"

"Aquel cuyo nombre no debe ser pronunciado." La respuesta deja perplejo al cyborg. De hecho, no tiene algún significado para él.

Repentinamente un manto de humo es invocado de la nada, dando paso a un personaje de aspecto siniestro y varita de sauce en mano.

"A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿Cómo es eso de que te quieres hacer pasar por mí?" Lord Voldemort exige una explicación, "¡yo soy el único cuyo nombre no debe ser pronunciado en este lugar!"

Más para el desconcierto de Cyber Sub-Zero. "¿Se supone que esto deba suceder?"

"¡No! ¡Y no interfieras, perro!" El señor tenebroso lo manda a callar.

De nuevo con el espectro. "Y tú, ¿crees que porque asesinaste a varias personas a sangre fría, para después renunciar a tu persona y volver como un ser maligno te da el derecho de usurpar mi identidad? ¿Uh?"

….. Esperen.

"¡¿Bi-Han?!" Kuai Liang exclama conmovido ante esta revelación.

"Así es, hermanito. Gracias a la magia de Quan Chi he vuelto a este plano terrenal, más poderoso que nunca y bajo el nombre de Noob Saibot."

"¡Uy sí! Mírenme: un calvo feo me renueva y me otorga poderes sobrenaturales. ¡Soy tan poco original que hasta el nombre de _noob _me queda a la perfección!"

Voldemort usa su sarcasmo para mofarse de Noob Saibot. "¿Acaso no sabes lo que son los derechos de la autora?"

"Me vale lo que pueda significar eso, así como tu lamentable presencia," dice Noob Saibot desinteresadamente, "ahora vuelve a tu hondada mortal."

"Se dice **'Reliquias de la Muerte'**, muggle inculto. ¡Dios! Cualquiera que te viera diría que eres una copia barata de los dementores."

"Al menos yo no permito que un bebé con cicatriz crezca hasta convertirse en un mago y me reviente el trasero por detrás." Contraataca Saibot.

La vena latente sobre la cabeza del señor oscuro indicaba que su paciencia se estaba agotando. "¡Págame los derechos!"

"Oblígame."

Es todo. Voldemort se lanza con furia sobre Noob, protagonizando una frenética batalla.

"Esto… yo mejor iré a impedir que Quan Chi mate a esos infelices... así que… Sí." Con eso, Cyber Sub-Zero se desplaza del campo teniendo cuidado de que los hechizos y las ráfagas de energía no le fueran a caer.

* * *

**Qué por qué puse a Lord Voldemort en esta ocasión... ¿y por qué no? Para mí tiene potencial en una futura entrega de Mortal Kombat como invitado especial.**

**Solo queda un capítulo más para concluir esta trama. Cualquier sugerencia e idea es bienvenida, así como la crítica constructiva. Ahora, la sección de comentarios:**

***manu: Siendo honesto las historias románticas no son mi fuerte que digamos, pero suena interesante intentar hacer uno. Déjame ver qué se me ocurre.**


	5. Escena alternativa 04

"**¡NO!" **El ninja estalla de dolor e ira.

"¡Espera! ¡No fui yo!" Sub-Zero exclama a la defensiva.

Scorpion se quita la máscara descubriendo su cráneo envuelto en llamas. Antes de ser quemado vivo, Bi-Han hace un último esfuerzo para ser escuchado.

"¡El Lin Kuei no puede movilizarse si es que el Gran Maestro no me lo ordena primero!"

Milagrosamente, el infierno se detiene. Scorpion está confundido

"¿Qué?".

"Todo los Lin Kuei tienen prohibido llevar a cabo una misión mientras yo no se los ordene. Y tales órdenes las recibo del Gran Maestro en persona.

Con eso acabo de revelarte información clasificada."

De alguna manera la breve explicación comienza a tener lógica. Quan Chi se impacienta.

"Basta de tus engaños. ¡Scorpion-"

"Espera. Sub-Zero parece tener un punto, merece una oportunidad para defenderse antes de conocer su destino."

"Y de eso me encargo yo," dice Bi-Han agradecido. "Pongan de nuevo la imagen."

El brujo invoca la secuencia de su ilusión a regañadientes para que el ninja de hielo busque sus pruebas.

"¡Ajá! observa con atención. Las prendas de este sujeto son de un color azul neutro mientras yo visto azul ligeramente claro."

Y pensar que Quan Chi ya había escuchado todo tipo de incoherencias a lo largo de su existencia. "¿En serio?"

"No lo sé, para mí tiene sentido. Recuerda que hay distintos tonos de azul," comenta Scorpion.

"¡Eso! Ahora fíjate en este detalle," Bi-Han señala con su dedo el rosto del otro Sub-Zero. "¿Qué puedes ves?"

"¿Una cicatriz?"

"¿Y acaso ves que tengo uno de esos en la cara?"

"…. No."

"Correcto. ¿Cómo pude haber sido yo si jamás me han lastimado en esta vida?"

"Patrañas." Dice Quan Chi.

"¡No! Tú eres patraña. Te basas en mentiras para salirte con la tuya. No tienes nada."

"**¡JA!**" el brujo ríe histéricamente, "a diferencia de ti, Bi-Han, yo _sí_ tengo pruebas fehacientes de tu participación en la masacre del Shirai Ryu: la rivalidad entre ambos clanes, las constantes ofensas, su odio irracional hacia el color amarillo…

"Ya estoy acostumbrado," aclara Scorpion.

"… y sumando tu largo historial de asesinatos, es más que obvio tu culpabilidad. ¿Y dices ser inocente? ¡Hazme el favor! Sólo hiciste el ridículo trayendo comentarios mediocres para eludir a la justicia."

"Ya me estás hinchando, pelado."

Desafortunadamente Scorpion parecía estar poniéndose a favor de Quan chi. El que alguna vez se hacía llamar Hanzo Hasashi se prepara para ejecutar a su némesis de una vez y por todas.

"¡No inventes hombre! Haz memoria, tú y yo estuvimos peleando cuando sucedió todo eso."

De pronto la cara estoica de Quan Chi cambia drásticamente a una de sorpresa al escuchar esa última oración. El ninja espectro evoca sus recuerdos.

* * *

***Domingo, 09 de agosto***

***Salón del amuleto de Shinnok***

***Sub-Zero logra infiltrarse en el templo para sustraer el medallón cuando un personaje entra a escena. Ambos intercambian miradas***

**Hanzo: Hey.**

**Bi-Han: Hey.**

**Hanzo: ¿Qué haces?**

**Bi-Han: Nada. Solo caminando por ahí.**

**Hanzo: ¿Sólo caminando por ahí?**

**Bi-Han: Solo caminando por ahí.**

**Hanzo: ¿Apreciando la vista?**

**Bi-Han: Apreciando la vista.**

**Hanzo: ¿Eliminando cachacos?**

**Bi-Han: Eliminando cachacos.**

**Hanzo: ¿Husmeando entre las cosas?**

**Bi-Han: ¿Husmeando entre las cosas?**

**Hanzo: ¿Lo estás?**

**Bi-Han: … Sí.**

**Hanzo: ¿Por qué?**

**Bi-Han: Porque un tipo con sombrero de paja me dijo que tenía llevarme un artefacto mágico que cuesta millones de vidas inocentes.**

**Hanzo: ¿Te refieres a este artefacto mágico?**

**Bi-Han: Sí, ese mismo.**

**Hanzo: Entonces no va a poder ser.**

**Bi-Han: ¿Por qué no?**

**Hanzo: Porque me ordenaron cuidar esta cosa a como dé lugar sin razón alguna.**

**Bi-Han: Qué mal.**

**Hanzo: Sí.**

…

**Bi-Han: ¿Y si luchamos para ver quién se queda con el medallón?**

**Hanzo: … Bueno.**

***Los dos se van a una esquina para dar comienzo a la pelea, dejando al amuleto solo***

* * *

"_Huh_. En retrospectiva, yo me busqué esa golpiza," concluye Scorpion.

"Y lamento haberte asesinado," añade Sub-Zero, "así como lamento el hecho que hayas perdido a tu clan y a tu familia. De hecho, ni sabía que tenías esposa e hijo. Viniendo de alguien como tú, eso se llama tener suerte."

"Sí. La verdad es que yo-"El espectro se detiene un momento porque acababa de darse cuenta de algo. Parece que Quan Chi también se percató de ello, porque estaba sudando a cántaros.

"¡Oigan! ¡Parece que ya terminó el encuentro! Será mejor que regresemos para no hacer esperar a los demás y- **¡Argh!**"

El brujo sintió en carne propia las llamas infernales que emanan de la mano de Scorpion mientras éste lo va sujetando del cuello. Podía ver cómo las órbitas de su cráneo iban cobrando vida al verlo directamente.

"_**¿Y tú cómo supiste que yo tenía esposa e hijo?" **_Scorpion demanda con rabia en su tono de voz.

La piel de Quan Chi palideció aun más, para alguien que ya es pálido de hecho. Por primera vez sintió un miedo muy humano recorriendo a lo largo de su médula.

"Bien… verás… la cuestión es que yo-"

"_**¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_

* * *

Dentro de la calota había una inscripción que decía: **"Si lo encuentran, por favor devolver a su dueño – Quan Chi."**

* * *

"Así que, Quan Chi estuvo detrás del exterminio del clan de Scorpion todo este tiempo. Y después lo resucitó solo para poder acabar contigo y seguir manipulando a todos."

"En efecto," Bi-Han contesta, "y de no haber reaccionado antes, quizás a mí también me hubiera convertido en uno de sus títeres."

Sub-Zero estaba sentado en la mesa del café acompañando a Batman y Superman junto a su hermano Kuai Liang - alias Tundra - Cyrax y Smoke.

"Luego me enteré de su pacto secreto con Sektor para eliminar al Shirai Ryu a cambio de que se acelere la iniciativa cyborg y convertir a todos los miembros del Lin Kuei en robots."

"Y supongo que ustedes cuatro fueron los únicos que pudieron evitar ese destino. De otra forma, no estarían aquí," dedujo Batman.

"Más o menos. Cuando regresamos al santuario, nos encontramos con que Sektor mató al Gran Maestro y se llevó al clan dejando únicamente ruinas," comenta Cyrax, "todavía no puedo creer que haya asesinado a su propio padre."

"Sí, es de lo más natural entre los villanos. Anda acostumbrándote chico." Dice el Caballero Oscuro.

"¿O sea que ya no tienen lugar a dónde ir? Qué mal; aunque todavía están a tiempo para formar un nuevo grupo dedicado a combatir el crimen. Y a salvar vidas." Sugiere Superman.

"Eso de salvar vidas todavía está a discusión. Recuerda que seguimos siendo asesinos y tenemos una reputación que mantener; al menos mi reputación."

"Yo lo hacía por los fondos," Cyrax vuelve a hablar, "con ellos podía solventar las necesidades de mis parientes allá en mi tierra natal. Tendrán que aguantar un tiempo hasta que me reponga."

"Yo solo me uní porque tenía esperanzas de que el Lin Kuei pudiera expulsar al demonio que tengo encerrado dentro de mí," Smoke añade a la conversación. Todos quedan pasmados – menos Batman.

"¿Qué?"

"O sea , ¿tienes una de esas cochinadas metida en el cuerpo y no pensabas compartirlo con el grupo? ¡Qué pasa contigo!" Cyrax exclama horrorizado.

"Se llama Enenra. Da gracias que todavía lo estoy conteniendo porque de lo contrario trae el Apocalipsis gaseoso a este mundo."

"¡Bueno, bueno! A todo esto, ¿siempre van a luchar por los chicos buenos, sí o no?" Inquiere el Hombre de Acero.

"¡Definitivamente! Cualquier sabandija que represente una amenaza al reino de la Tierra, probará el frío de nuestro acero."

"Entonces, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a apoyarlos en estos momentos?" Tundra señala a las afueras de la calle donde Raiden sale disparado en el aire, seguido por un tramo de sangre.

"¡Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! ¿Por qué sigues apestando, Raiden? ¡Deja de seguir apestando!" Shao Kahn se burla mientras va por el dios del trueno con mazo en mano.

"_Meh_. Se nota que lo tiene bajo control, estarán bien." Concluye Bi-Han.

* * *

**Y así concluye esta parodia, tal como lo prometí, con un giro inesperado donde el primer Sub-Zero logra salvarse y encontrar la redención. Claro, que así no sucedió canónicamente pero en fin.**

**Me basé en una loca teoría que quizás haya circulado tiempo atrás para este capítulo: ¿y qué tal si Bi-Han nunca estuvo enterado sobre la esposa e hijo de Scorpion? Hubiera sido una buena explicación para exponer las mentiras de Quan Chi esde un buen inicio (porque yo digo, ¿cómo rayos el brujo ese dio con el paradero de Harumi y Satoshi sin que nadie lo sepa?).**

**Nuevamente doy gracias por las visitas, por haber leído este fic y a manu por los comentarios. ¡Que tengan un buen día!**

* * *

Batman termina de degustar otro sorbo de su taza. Era tan placentero que podría describirlo de tantas maneras.

"Mmm… esto sabe delicioso. Es la primera vez que lo pruebo, ¿qué es?"

"Es un mate." Responde Bi-Han. "Preparado únicamente por manos experimentadas en el arte de cebar el producto."

En eso sale Scorpion cebando más de la infusión en un pote. "¿Quién quiere más mate?"

* * *

_**Próximamente: "La X no es un diez" - Ed Boon.**_


End file.
